


we've got our aim (but we might miss)

by symphony7inAmajor



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Anal Sex, Assassins & Hitmen, Established Relationship, Feelings Realization, Gun Violence, M/M, Minor Character Death, Panties, Porn with minimal Plot, Possessive Sex, Prostitution, Unsafe Sex, kc is very tired of it all, kiiiiinda, mayyyybe, more like facebook status "it's complicated", soooorta, these are all just excuses to get to the horny stuff. so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symphony7inAmajor/pseuds/symphony7inAmajor
Summary: Patrik makes the hit, Patrik goes to Nikolaj. It's his routine, their pattern. Sometimes, though, a pattern needs to break.(it's easier to be brave with a gun in his hand.)
Relationships: Nikolaj Ehlers/Patrik Laine
Comments: 9
Kudos: 79





	we've got our aim (but we might miss)

**Author's Note:**

> request fill from thedeviantkitty on tumblr who said "please consider, niky in nothing but panties and patty in his all black suit." and consider i did. 
> 
> considered so hard i made a whole au about it. ah, well.
> 
> patrik codename snipes because uhh gun shoot!
> 
> title from "fools" by lauren aquilina

“Please don’t,” begs the man with the gun to his head. He’s on his knees, hands bound behind him. His eyes are wide and imploring as he stares up at Patrik, tears streaming down his cheeks. 

Patrik ignores him and squeezes the trigger.

He slides his gun back into the holster beneath his suit jacket and pulls out his phone, stepping back so the growing pool of blood doesn’t stain his shoes. He dials the number and puts the phone to his ear, waiting patiently for an answer.

“Snipes,” Blake says. No _ hello. _ No _ how are you. _Not in this business.

“It’s done,” Patrik says. That’s all he needs to say.

Blake hangs up. He’ll be sending a crew to tidy up, by which point Patrik should probably be gone. Patrik glances at the man’s body. He knew his name—it had been on the job file—but he can’t remember anymore. It’s not important. The man was an obstacle, nothing more.

Patrik starts walking, slow but purposeful. He knows where he’s going. 

It rained earlier, and the asphalt is black and slick under the street lamps. Patrik’s steps are silent on the sidewalk. If it weren’t for his pale hair and face, he could be nothing more than a shadow; black suit, black gloves, black shoes. 

There’s nobody out to see him, though, and the illusion remains.

Patrik’s destination is an old but well-maintained brick building that used to be a small, independent hotel before it was… repurposed. 

He takes the brass knocker and taps out the code on the heavy wooden door. He hooks his thumbs into his pockets and waits patiently. 

Kyle opens the door and lets him in, raising an eyebrow. “You took your time,” he says mildly. “Nik was about ready to find somebody else for the night.”

Patrik rolls his eyes. Nikolaj is all talk. “Even if he meant it, I could always do the same.” He gives Kyle a significant look and grins when Kyle laughs. 

“Yeah, right,” Kyle scoffs. He’s wearing loose pants and a silk shirt that’s just a little too loose around the shoulders for it to be his, a couple buttons done up for the sake of propriety and nothing more. He’s freshly shaved and there are faint, dark pink smudges around his mouth like he tried to wipe his mouth clean in a hurry.

“Hmm,” Patrik says. He eyes the hickey on Kyle’s collarbone.

“You couldn’t afford me,” Kyle says, crossing his arms and raising his chin.

First of all: not true. Second: it’s not like it’d be the first time. Patrik doesn’t point out either of those things. Kyle is already _ very _ aware.

“Whatever, KC,” Patrik says. “Which room is he in?”

“His usual,” Kyle says, “duh.” He shifts his weight towards the hallway behind him. 

Patrik sighs. “I know the way,” he says drily. “You can go back to him.”

Kyle looks at him suspiciously, but disappears down the hall to the master room.

Patrik heads up the stairs, the old wood creaking quietly under his weight. He stops at the second floor and makes his way down the hall. The carpeted floor muffles his footfalls and seems to amplify the noises coming from behind the doors of the occupied rooms. 

A twinge of anticipation jolts up Patrik’s spine and he walks a little faster. 

He raps on the door lightly, two short taps followed by two longer ones.

Nikolaj is frowning when he opens the door, dressed in nothing but a silky blue bathrobe loosely tied around his waist. He steps back to let Patrik inside anyway and shuts the door. The curtains are drawn, the only light coming from the lamp on the nightstand. Its dim golden glow illuminates the room in a dreamy light. 

“Don’t say it,” Patrik says, shrugging off his jacket. He toes off his shoes, leaving them carelessly in the entryway.

Nikolaj ignores him. “Took your time tonight,” he says blandly.

Patrik unbuckles his shoulder holster and, after a moment of hesitation, puts his jacket back on. He ignores Nikolaj’s snort. They both know what they like. “Yeah, well. The guy ran.” He puts his things down on the armchair in the corner.

“Mm,” Nikolaj says. He plasters himself up against Patrik’s back, arms winding around his waist. He pushes up on his toes to kiss the side of Patrik’s neck. “Did you bring me something?” 

Patrik turns around and wraps an arm around Nikolaj’s waist, hitching him closer. Nikolaj squeaks, catching himself on Patrik’s chest as he loses his balance. 

“Maybe,” Patrik murmurs. He leans down and catches the lobe of Nikolaj’s ear between his teeth. “What do you say?” 

Nikolaj shivers, his entire body trembling against Patrik. “Please,” he whispers. 

Patrik kisses the pulse point under his ear, then reaches into his jacket pocket to pull out the tiny package. He lets Nikolaj go to hand him his gift and nudges him towards the bed. “Open it,” Patrik urges.

He watches Nikolaj perch on the edge of the bed and shoot him an apprehensive glance before tearing through the tissue paper and pulling out his present. 

Nikolaj holds the tiny piece of lacy fabric, stroking his thumbs over the silk panties. His brief confusion melts away to understanding and he looks at Patrik with wide eyes. 

He’s very good at that, Patrik thinks wryly.

He steps between Nikolaj’s legs and cups his cheeks, brushing over his cheekbones. He presses his thumb to Nikolaj’s lower lip, lets Nikolaj’s tongue dart over the pad before dropping his hand and moving back to give him some space.

“Put them on,” Patrik says. 

Nikolaj stands up and unties the sash around his waist, letting his robe fall to the floor in a crumpled heap of silk. He tilts his chin at Patrik, letting him look his fill. Patrik _ looks. _

Nikolaj’s skin is smooth and pale over ropy muscle, his fluffy blond hair curling at the ends and his blue eyes dark. Patrik wants to take his slim waist in his hands, feel his warm skin under his hands and hold him close, but he keeps his distance and waits.

His lips are soft, pink, _ appealing, _and Patrik wants to push his fingers into his mouth and feel his tongue, his sharp teeth, wants to shove Nikolaj to his knees and push his cock into his mouth. The corners of Nikolaj’s lips quirk up, because he can see right through Patrik.

He bends over, makes a show of putting the panties on. He moves slowly enough that Patrik might tell him to hurry up if he weren’t so occupied by watching the shift of Nikolaj’s shoulder blades under his skin, the flex of his muscles in his thighs.

For all that Nikolaj is slender and sharp, he knows what to do with his body in ways that extend far beyond fucking. Patrik has kissed the calluses on his palms enough to know just how familiar Nikolaj is with guns. Patrik likes that just as much as he likes everything else about Nikolaj, even if their first meeting had involved Nikolaj pulling a knife on him.

They’ve come a long way since then, Patrik thinks wryly.

In front of him, Nikolaj straightens up. The black panties contrast sharply with his pale skin and don’t hide anything. Nikolaj shifts his weight to lean to one side, tracing a finger around the lacy waistband. 

“You like when I look pretty for you, Patrik?” Nikolaj smirks, flashing the barest hint of teeth.

Patrik steps right up to him, close enough that he can feel Nikolaj’s body heat through his suit. He settles his hands on Nikolaj’s hips, feeling the scratchy lace contrast with Nikolaj’s soft skin. He digs his thumbs into his hip bones and makes Nikolaj squeak. “Yeah,” he says, because there’s no point in denying it. He ducks his head to brush his lips against Nikolaj’s throat. “But you like looking pretty for me, too, don’t you.” It isn’t a question.

Nikolaj’s breathing stutters. “I—um. Don’t be so full of yourself.” His arms slide up around Patrik’s shoulders and he hangs on.

Patrik grins against his throat and presses a firmer kiss there. Nikolaj sighs and tips his head to the side to give Patrik easier access, his hands bunching in Patrik’s jacket. Patrik nips him sharply and Nikolaj groans.

“That’s gonna cost you extra,” he says, breathy.

“I know, baby,” Patrik says, because it isn’t like this is the first time. 

Nikolaj just likes to remind him that his wallet is going to be a lot lighter when he leaves. Neither of them has ever said it, but Patrik’s pretty sure he also likes to know that Patrik is willing to spend so much to mark him up, to _ make _ him remember.

Patrik bites him harder, just because he can. Nikolaj whines, high in the back of his throat, and grinds his hips against Patrik’s thigh. Patrik slides his hands from Nikolaj’s waist to grip his ass and pull him closer.

Already shaking, Nikolaj widens his stance enough to practically straddle the thigh Patrik has between his legs, whimpering at the combination of the rough lace and the friction he needs so badly.

Patrik pulls away from Nikolaj’s neck, admiring the marks he left behind. He presses his fingers against them and Nikolaj chokes on a gasp. They’ll be there for a few days, by which point Patrik might be able to come back. 

He kisses the bruises, quick and gentle. “You look good like this,” Patrik murmurs.

“Yeah?” Nikolaj grins at him, eyes hazy. He’s still rocking against Patrik’s thigh, but less urgently now. “You like me looking like I’m yours?”

Patrik doesn’t retort with the answer Nikolaj is probably expecting. Instead, he leans down and presses a bruising kiss to Nikolaj’s mouth, muffling his surprised moan. 

He draws away just as quickly, grinning when Nikolaj sways towards him. “How many other guys do you let kiss you?” Patrik asks. He touches Nikolaj’s neck again. “Mark you?”

Nikolaj flushes. “You know the answer,” he mumbles, dark eyes flicking off to the side like they always do when Patrik reminds him how much he lets Patrik take.

Patrik kisses him again, just once, then pushes him back towards the bed. Nikolaj goes easily in one of those moments where the practice he’s had really shows. He lies down gracefully, a pillow propping up his hips, and spreads his legs, looking up at Patrik through his eyelashes. 

Patrik finds the lube he likes and sets it on the bed beside Nikolaj’s pillow, then stands back to tug off his gloves, one finger at a time. He sets them carefully on the nightstand. He doesn’t want them to get ruined.

Nikolaj raises an eyebrow when Patrik climbs on top of him, still fully dressed. He grabs Patrik’s tie and pulls him in for a biting kiss. “Aren’t you gonna take this off?” he asks, giving the tie a pointed tug.

“Mm.” Patrik reaches for the lube. “No.”

It’s easy to pop the cap of the lube one-handed while he pushes Nikolaj’s panties out of the way, slicking his fingers before dropping the bottle carelessly into the sheets.

Nikolaj’s breath quickens in anticipation and he spreads his legs a little wider.

Patrik presses two fingers against him but not inside, teasing him with the pressure. Nikolaj groans and thumps his head back onto the pillow, trying uselessly to press his hips back and force Patrik’s fingers inside.

It’s no use. Patrik sets his own pace.

When Patrik finally slips the first finger inside, Nikolaj melts into it, sighing and rolling his hips lazily. If Patrik didn’t know him so well, he might think it’s all an act. It isn’t. Patrik has seen Nikolaj play it up, and this isn’t that.

It hasn’t been in a long time, not between them. 

“Patrik,” Nikolaj murmurs, pawing at his shoulders, “please.” He tilts his face up, asking without words. 

Patrik could make him say it, make him blush when he asks, but he’s feeling generous tonight. He leans in to kiss him, slow and deep. 

Nikolaj moans into it, weaving his fingers through Patrik’s hair to keep him where he wants. Patrik takes his bottom lip between his teeth, tugs at it gently and makes Nikolaj’s breathing hitch.

“Another,” Nikolaj says, pulling away from Patrik’s kiss to speak. He hitches his hips impatiently. 

Patrik sweeps a hand down his flank and nudges a second finger inside. “Needy,” he murmurs, smirking.

“Yeah, shut up,” Nikolaj snaps. “I don’t need your commentary.”

If he’s still functioning well enough to say words like _ commentary, _Patrik isn’t doing this right. He crooks his fingers, knowing exactly where he needs to press to make Nikolaj squirm.

He kisses Nikolaj’s cheekbone. “How do you even get people to come back?” Patrik teases. “You’re so mean, Niky.”

Nikolaj flutters his eyelashes. “Only for you, babe,” he says, making his voice breathy and soft.

Patrik rolls his eyes and scissors his fingers to wipe that look off Nikolaj’s face. He rubs more lube around Nikolaj’s hole and slips in a third finger.

“You should be nice to me,” Patrik says, thrusting his fingers slowly. “I give you, like, half my money.”

Nikolaj laughs breathlessly and arches his back, dropping a hand to his chest to brush over his nipples. “If you wanted nice, you’d go to Josh,” he says. He squeaks in surprise when Patrik curls his fingers _ hard. _

“Hmm.” Patrik sucks at the sensitive skin just below Nikolaj’s ear and feels the way Nikolaj clenches around his fingers. “You’re right. I don’t want nice.”

Nikolaj’s eyes are hazy when he blinks up at Patrik. “Oh, yeah?”

“Mmhm.” Patrik pulls his fingers out, petting the inside of Nikolaj’s thigh to soothe him as he does. “I want _ you.” _

It isn’t easy to make Nikolaj blush, but his cheeks flush a deep pink at Patrik’s words. He _ always _ blushes when Patrik tells him that.

Patrik sits back on his heels, considering. Nikolaj is sprawled in front of him, legs spread around Patrik’s hip and panties twisted around his upper thighs. His skin is flushed and sweaty, his hair mussed against the pillow.

It takes some maneuvering, because Nikolaj likes to be a nuisance, but Patrik manhandles him onto his hands and knees. He runs his fingers along the lacy waistband of Nikolaj’s panties, grinning at Nikolaj’s sharp inhale. Patrik palms his ass and presses his fingers to his hole through the panties, feeling the slickness of the lube through the silk. 

“You’re wet,” Patrik says, matter of fact, and he picks up the lube. 

Nikolaj’s laugh is shaky. “You know that’s KC’s thing,” he says. He shivers at the clink of Patrik unbuckling his belt, the sound of Patrik unzipping his fly, and his knees slip apart on the sheets.

“I know,” Patrik says, “but you like it.” He slicks his cock and wipes the excess lube off on the sheets. 

“I like everything you do to me,” Nikolaj admits, achingly honest. His voice is low, but Patrik hears him anyway.

Patrik doesn’t think now is a good time to talk about it, but he presses a kiss to Nikolaj’s tailbone and pushes his panties down. 

Nikolaj is good at this part. Obviously. He braces himself but stays relaxed, bearing down as Patrik presses inside. His knuckles are white in the sheets and his head drops forward as he pants.

In an effort to keep him relaxed, Patrik pets at his hips and thighs, strokes down his back, anything to make his breathing even out again.

“Tell me when you’re good,” Patrik says, pushing his fingers into Nikolaj’s hips, relishing the feeling of the lace.

Nikolaj stretches out his arms until they tremble, catlike, and settles back with a deep sigh. “I’m good,” he says.

Patrik doesn’t ask again. If Nikolaj says he’s good, then he’s good. He’ll tell Patrik if he needs to stop.

Patrik doesn’t bother starting slow. He holds Nikolaj’s hips in place and fucks him hard with deep, fast thrusts. 

Beneath him, Nikolaj cries out and claws at the sheets, his knees sliding even farther apart as he tries to make space for Patrik.

He’s so perfect like this, writhing on the sheets while Patrik takes him apart in ways that nobody else can. His body is hot and tight around Patrik’s cock, slick with lube that eases the glide.

Patrik hitches his hips up, just slightly, but enough to thrust directly against Nikolaj’s prostate. 

The change in angle has Nikolaj choking on a moan and shuddering with his whole body, his arms buckling below him. He folds his arms beneath his head, holding himself up on his elbows. He doesn’t try muffling his noises. 

He knows Patrik likes to hear him, not that he’d ever admit to doing _ anything _ because he knows it’s what Patrik likes. 

Patrik slows his thrusts to a deep, slow grind so he can lean over Nikolaj and press kisses between his shoulders. “You feel so good, Niky,” he breathes. He takes the waistband of the panties between his fingers and snaps it against Nikolaj’s thigh, making him whimper.

“You—ngh—you too, I—” He breaks off with a whine when Patrik bites over his spine.

Patrik leans back, still keeping his thrusts slow. His body is practically begging him to go faster, to stoke the fire building at the base of his spine, but he forces himself to take it easy. He reaches down and presses against Nikolaj’s hole with two of his fingers, feeling his stretched rim.

“Oh,” Nikolaj gasps.

Patrik pushes his fingers inside.

As expected, Nikolaj goes crazy. He lets out a strangled cry that breaks into a sob, his hips jerking like he can’t decide if he wants to pull away or push back. His hands scrabble at the sheets, twisting tight enough that Patrik wonders if they’ll tear.

Patrik keeps his movements slow and short, giving Nikolaj time to adjust. In the meantime, he talks.

“You don’t let anyone else take you apart like this, do you,” Patrik manages, his voice tight and strained. “Just me, only me.” 

“No, yes, _ ah, _ yes, only you, _ Patrik,” _ Nikolaj sobs, shivering against the mattress. It’s like he doesn’t really know what he’s answering anymore, like Patrik’s cracked him open and left him useless and desperate. 

“Only I see you like this.” Patrik fists a hand in Nikolaj’s hair and tugs sharply, getting a high-pitched moan in answer. “Only I fuck you bare.” He presses his hand roughly to Nikolaj’s cock through the panties.

Nikolaj jerks underneath him as he comes. He barely makes a sound, like the breath has been fucked out of him and all he can do is gasp silently. He clenches around Patrik as his body tenses. The panties are soaked, probably ruined. 

Patrik pulls his fingers out and takes his hips in a firm grip before starting up a fast, brutal pace, chasing his own release now.

Nikolaj turns his face to the side, eyes shut and mouth open as he tries to catch his breath. He’s making tiny, almost unconscious noises, a steady, _ “ah, ah, ah,” _each time Patrik bottoms out. 

His eyelashes flutter as he opens his eyes, gazing up at Patrik hazily. “Like it when you fuck me bare,” he mumbles. “Like to feel it. Feel you in me.” 

That’s too much.

Patrik’s hips stutter and he tips over the edge with a groan, head bowing forward as he fucks his come deeper into Nikolaj. The overstimulation starts to feel almost painful and Patrik pulls out slowly.

Nikolaj whimpers quietly at the emptiness, at the feeling of Patrik’s come leaking out of him. Patrik pets his hip bone and gently nudges him to lie on his side to take the pressure off his knees and helps pull the panties down his legs. He tucks his cock away and zips up his fly. He doesn’t bother with the belt, simply pulling it free and dropping it to the floor.

Much as Patrik would like to lie down behind him and fall asleep, he does the gentlemanly thing and goes into the bathroom. He finds a washcloth and soaks it in hot water, wrings it out and takes it back to the bed. He wipes Nikolaj clean, then puts the cloth in the sink.

He stares at himself in the mirror for a long moment. The bathroom is dark, the only light still coming from the lamp in the main room. It casts eerie shadows over Patrik’s face. He rubs his jaw.

The adrenaline of the hit has faded, thanks to Nikolaj. There’s something else building in his chest, though, something fluttery and nervous. 

He should talk to Nikolaj about that, probably.

When he steps back into the room, fingers hooked into the knot of his tie, his gaze settles on where Nikolaj is curled up in the twisted sheets. He looks small and vulnerable, but peaceful and beautiful at the same time. As Patrik watches, Nikolaj snuffles and rubs his cheek against the pillow.

Patrik lets go of his tie. 

He goes to the nightstand and reaches into the inside pocket of his jacket. He counts out the bills and sets them down, keeping them in place by putting the corner of the lamp on top of them.

He could stay, he thinks. It’s not like Nikolaj is going to get any other clients tonight. He looks at Nikolaj’s sleeping face, his blond hair golden in the light.

Careful not to disturb Nikolaj’s rest, Patrik pulls the comforter up around his shoulders and smooths it into place.

He turns from the bed and picks up his gun and holster, strapping it back around his shoulders. He hesitates.

Steps quick and quiet, Patrik makes his way back to the bed. He brushes light fingers over Nikolaj’s hair, then leans down to kiss his forehead softly.

“Mm?” Nikolaj looks up at him blearily. “Patty?” 

“Shh,” Patrik murmurs. He touches Nikolaj’s cheek. “Go back to sleep.” 

“Mmkay.” Nikolaj shuts his eyes and sighs, snuggling deeper into the blankets. He’s asleep again in seconds.

“I’ll see you soon, Niky,” Patrik whispers. He turns off the lamp.

He can talk to Nikolaj later.

Kyle is sitting in his favourite chair, the spinning leather one behind the desk, when Patrik comes down. Patrik winces. So much for escaping unnoticed.

Kyle makes use of his chair and turns it slowly to face Patrik. He studies Patrik’s face. “Bro,” he says mildly.

“I left his money,” Patrik says defensively. He berates himself internally. He’s got no reason to be defensive, not that Kyle knows.

When Kyle gives him an altogether too knowing look, Patrik wonders if that’s true.

“I know,” Kyle says. “Really, though?”

“Whatever,” Patrik snaps. “What are you even doing out here? Waiting for me? That’s kind of creepy.”

Kyle scoffs. “I was not,” he says. “I couldn’t fall asleep yet. I didn’t want to disturb him.” He has a half-fond, half-embarrassed expression on his face. 

“Fine,” Patrik says. “Just—don’t tell him you saw me?” 

Kyle looks like he feels sorry for him. “I don’t know about that, bud,” is all he says. He stands up.

The clothes Kyle are wearing aren’t his, and they aren’t part of his _special_ wardrobe either. Something twists in Patrik’s belly but not because of Kyle, not really. The ache comes from imagining Nikolaj like this, comfortable and loose and dressed in clothes that are too big for him—Patrik’s clothes.

Something must show on Patrik’s face, because Kyle’s face falls and he shuffles closer to pat his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry,” he says. Right now, he’s Patrik’s friend—one of his best, probably, if Patrik had to think about it—all traces of his teasing gone. “I know it’s hard.” 

“How did you do it?” Patrik asks.

Kyle frowns, leaning against the desk as he considers Patrik’s question. He half smiles. “I waited for him,” he says softly. “I didn’t know for sure until he made his move, but I hoped. So I waited.”

“Was it worth it?” Patrik asks. “The waiting, I mean. Didn’t it get lonely?” 

Kyle shrugs. “He was with me the whole time,” he says. “So—no, I guess not.” He looks at Patrik. “Are you lonely?” he asks unexpectedly.

Patrik blinks. He thinks about Nikolaj’s sleepy trust, the way he holds onto Patrik so desperately, the way Patrik is the only one allowed to kiss him. The way none of it ever feels like work, between them.

“No,” Patrik says, “I don’t think so.”

Kyle checks the clock behind the desk. “Night’s not over yet,” he says.

Patrik is halfway up the stairs before he even finishes his sentence. He has something important to take care of.

He steps into Nikolaj’s dark room. He knows his way around in the dark just as well, and he strips his suit off quickly before climbing into bed.

Nikolaj grumbles a little at the disturbance and Patrik hushes him gently, laying a hand on Nikolaj’s hip. 

“It’s just me,” he says.

Nikolaj rolls over to face Patrik. His eyes glitter through the dark as he looks at Patrik. “It’s you,” he murmurs, and promptly squirms closer to curl against Patrik’s chest.

“Um.” Patrik wraps his arms around him automatically. “Niky?”

“Took you long enough,” Nikolaj says, his voice snippy even through the fog of sleep.

Patrik presses his smile into Nikolaj’s hair and closes his eyes.

They’ll talk in the morning, but for now, this is enough.

**Author's Note:**

> kc's hitman boyfriend purposefully not named so your mind can fill in whoever you want BUT if you know me then you Know. and yeah his "Thing" is feminization like maybe i just wanna see him Pretty okay!!! 
> 
> so much backstory so little time.......
> 
> [tumblr](https://symphony7inamajor.tumblr.com)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/symphony7inAmaj)


End file.
